


voltron

by ali3nz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Hurt Lance, Injured Lance, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Langst, Shangst Week 2017, dub-con but not the way you think, lance has self-esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali3nz/pseuds/ali3nz
Summary: Lance hadn’t seen any other way out of this mess.





	voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Hints of ADHD Lance, as well as dub-con Shance.
> 
> tumblr|instagram

Lance hadn’t seen any other way out of this mess. Galra were attacking from every angle of the ship, his own lion was still undergoing a voluntary reboot, and Keith had been critically injured in a previous battle and was in the medical bay. Seeing as he could do just about nothing without his lion (that comment stung when said by his leader, but true, nonetheless) the blue paladin was assigned the task of watching over Red.

He pushed the thought of being useless to the back of his mind and took guard of the red paladin. Keith barely breathed in the healing pod, despite having been there for nearly a month. Lance tried not to lose concentration by thinking about the complex idea behind healing pods. How one could be healed so quickly by a simple machine, laced with alien technology that reminded him almost of magic. Why, back at home, his mother would probably hit him with _la chancla_ if he even mentioned ma-

_Shit, shit, concentrate._

Lance looked at the entrance to the room. A Galra could enter at any time. He looked back at Keith. Shiro had been very strict with his words, but the blue paladin knew he had seen a glint of hesitation. Everyone had been on edge, and Lance could never blame Shiro for being worried 24/7. He had the hardest charge of all on his team. Lance understood. However, he also knew that Shiro didn’t really trust him. Much less to protect Keith.

A vial in the room was knocked over.

Lance instinctively took out his bayard, barely wasting a second. His heart beating within his chest, eyes blurring with anxiety, breath becoming silent gasps. Nobody was behind him. He rushed over to the vial, kneeling to check the purple liquid staining the tile floor. Realizing this could be a simple distraction, Lance stumbled in front of the healing pod holding Keith again. Back turned to it, the blue paladin surveyed the room, bayard out and ready.

The Galra attacked mercilessly.

Without warning (that was to be expected from an evil alien), the purple species rammed a fist into Lance’s face, making him fall back with a grunt. Momentarily hating himself for allowing that to happen and not being instinctively quick enough, he rushed forward with his bayard, shooting at the enemy. He then realized his mistake, that he was better at long-range.

“You’ve barely grazed me,” the muscular nemesis growled, obviously much better at hand-to-hand combat. “My, you must be the weak link…”

Lance ignored what he said. He couldn’t shift into a depressive mood at this moment. He could _not._ Keith was still in the healing pod and Shiro had placed him in charge of protecting him.

For a few more moments, the battle continued out onto the hallway as Lance tried to lure him away. The cryo chamber was only a few steps away, so, a plan quickly formulated in the paladin’s mind. Despite his bone-shattering fear for the space itself, he lured the Galra into the area.

What he didn’t count on was the guy stabbing him in the abdomen with a single hit. It happened too fast for pain to set it. The air lock opening, a panic attack setting in when the enemy almost didn’t fall through, and then the tears rushing down his face as he tried to calm down. Pain was beginning to set in, his adrenaline masking it just a little longer.

The retreat alarm rang. Lance remembered what had been assigned to him, and rushed back. Well, more like stumbled back, really. He tried to ignore the red stain he had left on the tile floor, as well as his hand as he pressured the wound on his stomach.

He returned to the medical bay, already realizing that his fellow teammates had arrived before him. Hunk and Pidge looked distressed, and, judging by the earlier retreat alarm, Lance could tell the mission hadn’t gone well. Shiro, however, looked livid. He looked ready to bash Lance’s head in with his Galran arm. Judging by the heat radiating from it as the older man pointed at him, the blue paladin expected he would.

“You were _supposed_ to be watching him!” The words came out deep, hatred practically radiating from each one.

“Shiro…I was-” Deep breaths, the pain was sinking in; Lance pressed harder on the bleeding injury.

“I asked you to _watch_ him, Lance, not run off and do God knows what as we battle our hearts out there!” Shiro continued. For a moment, Lance thought Keith had gotten hurt, but noticed that he seemed perfectly fine…well, considering how he was in the healing pod.

“I was-”

“Can I not even trust you with _that_ , Lance?!”

Everything was swaying, and Lance was doing his best to hide it. The last thing he needed was Shiro thinking he didn’t care about the situation at hand. Hunk, however, must have noticed how Lance moved.

“Wait…” The yellow paladin reached, “Lance, are you-”

“Not now, Hunk!” Shiro hissed, shutting the worried male up. “I don’t need you babying him!”

Lance desperately opened his mouth and closed it, only to cough up a significant amount of blood into once-clean hand. Shiro continued for a few moments. Despite trying to concentrate, Lance failed. He let out a breathless, bloody chuckle.

“-oh, and you think that’s funny? That Keith could have _fucking died?!”_ The black paladin hardly ever curse, and Lance knew he was in boiling water. Scalding, really. Despite that, the blue paladin felt very cold. Extremely. Almost like he was losing life with each time he winked.

“Shiro, I really think something is wrong with him-”

“Yes, he can’t concentrate and doesn’t care about his teammates! I’ve had enough of this! We should just look for new paladin already!”

Lance felt the blood pooling around his leg, and suddenly it all went silent. Shiro’s eyes widened, Pidge squeaked when she turned around from thoroughly checking Keith’s vitals, and Hunk was already at his best friend’s side.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” came the hiccuped sobs from Lance, who’s eyes suddenly rolled back as he tumbled into the yellow paladin’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not as good as I know it could be. What hurts more is that the entire time I was writing this I imagined it in a timeline where Shiro and Lance are in a secret relationship that no one else knows about. Not only have they been going through rough patches, but at one point Lance would simply see it as Shiro taking advantage of the only sexual release he would get in space. That’s why I tagged dub-con, cause you can’t tell if Lance is okay with this relationship or not. That hurts. A lot. I’m sorry.


End file.
